Subcutaneously injected insulin has been used to treat diabetes mellitus since the 1920's. Limitations with the mode of treatment have persisted, including the inconvenience as well as poor subject acceptability of injection therapy, especially a multiple injection regimen. The purpose of this study is to examine the toleration and pharmacokinetics of inhaled insulin in children 6 to 11 years of age with type 1 diabetes. A single dose, randomized, cross-over study design comparing inhaled with subcutaneously injected regular insulin will be employed.